Wolves
by goth.Wolf9
Summary: Sasuke and his pack encounter Sakura on their way to Spring Valley. Sakura ends up joining the pack, but it comes with a price to pay.
1. Cherry Blossom She-Wolf

_I've got a "Beta" now, her name is **Water Tribe Wolf**. Check out her profile. She is going to be helping me with this story now. _

Snow covered the ground as the sun started to rise. An eagle flew above, searching for food. Yips were heard from a pair of red foxes playing. The foxes stopped playing and pricked their small ears forward, hearing the sound of many paw-steps coming close. The foxes turned and fled, scared that they would be attacked by what was coming.

"Are we there yet? I'm hungry!" a male wolf whined.

"Stop asking Naruto. I told you that we would get there about 5 minutes ago," another male said, growling.

"Aww! But Sasuke- teme! We have been traveling for hours!" Naruto whined again.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, who stopped complaining. Sasuke was 2 years old. He stood 28 inches at the shoulder. He had jet black fur that had a dark blue tint when the sun shone on it. His eyes were the color of onyx. He is stoic, calm, and collected. His best friend/ rival is Naruto. He was the Alpha male of the pack.

Naruto was 2 years old. He stood 26 inches at the shoulder. He had golden fur and sky blue eyes. His personality is the total opposite of his friend, Sasuke. He is mischievous, goofy, and has way too much energy to burn. He is the beta of the pack.

"I hate to agree with him Sasuke, but Naruto is right. Everyone is hungry and tired," another male wolf said, trotting over to them.

Sasuke looked at the other wolf and glared. The other wolf glared back at him with silver eyes. Sasuke glanced around at the rest of the pack and sighed. He looked back at the silver eyed male and nodded.

"Alright Neji. We will travel a little longer. The place where we are going is only 5 minutes away. Tell the rest of the pack," Sasuke said and trotted away.

"Alright everyone. We will be there in 5 minutes. I am sure you can wait a little longer," Neji barked to the rest of the pack.

Neji is 3 years old. He stands 30 inches at the shoulder. He has dark brown fur and silver eyes. He is stoic and very protective of his cousin, Hinata, and his constant companion, Tenten.

TenTen is 3 years old. She stands 26 inches at the shoulder. Her fur is dark brown. Her eyes are a light brown. She has a lean build. She is extremely loyal to her constant companion, Neji.

Hinata is 2 years old. She stands 24 inches at the shoulder. Her fur is jet black that has a purple tint to it. She has silver eyes like her cousin. She is very shy but friendly. She never leaves Naruto's side, unless Neji wants to talk to her.

The rest of the pack looked in the direction that Sasuke went and followed. Naruto started to tease one of the pack so that he wasn't bored. Getting annoyed by the Beta wolf's antics, the wolf pulled back his lips in a snarl and snapped at Naruto. Naruto snarled back.

"Naruto, knock it off!" the wolf growled.

"Kiba, just ignore him." A light tan female whined.

"Fine, Ino," Kiba groaned.

Kiba is 2 years old. He stands 26 inches at the shoulders. His fur is brown and his eyes are light brown. He is the tracker in the pack. His energy rivals Naruto and he is easily annoyed.

Ino is 2 years old. She stands 25 inches at the shoulder. She has light tan fur and sky blue eyes. She can be friendly but has a quick temper. She is easily annoyed.

"What a drag," a lazy male complained.

"Shikamaru!" another tan female barked.

"Oh leave him alone Temari. He is tired of walking around. Right Gaara?" Temari and Gaara's brother, Kankuro said.

Temari is the oldest of the three. She is 4 years old. She stands 25 inches at the shoulder. Her fur is tan and she has blue eyes. She is protective of her younger brothers.

Kankuro is the second oldest. His is 3 years old. He stands 26 inches at the shoulder His fur is black with a red tint. He is a bit of a goof and likes to help Naruto pull pranks on the pack.

Gaara is the youngest of the three. He is 2 years old and stands 26 inches at the shoulder. His fur is blood red and his eyes are a mix of blue and green. He is the Kanji of "Love" on his left shoulder, the fur white.

Shikamaru is 2 years old. He stands 26 inches at the shoulder. He has dark brown fur and black eyes. He is the laziest in the pack. He is also the wolf who comes up with strategies to help the pack.

Sasuke lead the pack to the clearing that they were looking for. As he trotted towards the clearing he caught the scent of an elk carcass, as well as the scent of a lone wolf. Slowly walking into the clearing, he caught sight of the carcass and the wolf. Sitting down, Sasuke looked at the wolf with calculating onyx eyes and his ears pricked forward.

A female wolf was tearing into the carcass. Sasuke looked at her closely. The female appeared to be 2 years. She stood 24 inches at the shoulder. Her fur was the color of cherry blossoms. She had a white collar, white socks, and the tip of her tail was white. When the female froze and looked at him, Sasuke was mesmerized by her bright emerald green eyes. He watched as she pinned her ears back and lowered herself to the ground, tail tucked.

Sasuke stared at the cherry blossom colored female. He glanced at the fresh carcass then back at the she-wolf. Even though his eyes didn't show it, he was surprised. The she-wolf in front of him must be really powerful to have brought down a full-grown elk alone. His sharp onyx eyes noticed that the she-wolf was trembling. Sasuke calmly walked over to her, lowering his head and nudging her muzzle gently. The she-wolf slowly started to relax and looked up at him with her emerald green eyes.

"I am really sorry. I didn't know that I was hunting in your territory," the she-wolf said.

"It is fine. You don't have to worry about my pack. I don't think of you as a threat, so you are safe," Sasuke told the she-wolf.

"I really appreciate it. I am still sorry for trespassing without asking permission," the she-wolf replied.

"It's fine. What is your name? I am…" Sasuke started to ask before he was cut off.

"Hey Teme! Why didn't you wait for me? Everyone else just called me."

Sasuke looked behind him and saw a golden color male running up to him. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw the she-wolf pin her ears and start to back away. He turned back to the golden male and glared at him, growling a warning. He turned back to the female and sighed.

"You got lost again didn't you, Dobe?" Sasuke growled, then smirked when Naruto whined.

"No I didn't!" Naruto groaned, then pricked his ears when he heard a soft laugh.

"I am Sakura. It is nice to meet you both," the female said softly.

"I am Sasuke, the alpha of this pack. The dobe here is Naruto, the beta of the pack," Sasuke said.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, then bounced over to Sakura excitedly. Sakura stiffened a little, then relaxed when she saw Naruto wagging his tail in excitement. She glanced over at Sasuke, who rolled his eyes and smirked. Wagging her tail, Sakura allowed Naruto to touch noses with her. Naruto whined happily and nipped her ear. Seeing this, Sasuke walked over and snapped at him.

Sakura sat down and watched in amusement as the black-furred Alpha and the golden-furred Beta started arguing. She watched as they barked nasty comments at each other and got into a tussle. Sakura's emerald green eyes widened and she leapt up. Trotting over to the two fighting males, Sakura let out a low warning growl. When that didn't work, her growl turned into a snarl and she snapped at Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke stopped and pinned his ears back. Naruto yelped when Sakura's fangs grabbed his muzzle and flipped him on his back.

Sasuke was surprised when Sakura had let out a warning. Thinking nothing of it, he continued to tussle with Naruto. A loud snarl and the sound of sharp fangs clicking together snapped him out of it and he backed away. Sasuke didn't like that a female had corrected him, much less one who wasn't a part of his pack. A loud yelp was heard and Sasuke saw Naruto being thrown to the ground by the small female. He watched with interest as Naruto immediately submitted to Sakura, whining and frantically licking her chin in apology.

"Naruto-kun!"

"That is some female. I have never seen Naruto submit that easily"

Sasuke flicked an ear back and looked around. The rest of his pack had just trotted into the clearing and was watching the Beta groveling in front of a female that they have never seen before. Kiba pulled his lips back in a smirk. Neji watched with keen eyes. Ino, Ten Ten, Kankuro, and Temari started to laugh at their Beta. Gaara and Shikamaru shook their heads. Two females, Maturi and Hoku, cocked their heads to the side and watched. Hinata was whining and slowly walked over to Naruto and the new female, who wagged her tail and sat down.

Matsuri is 2 years old. She stands 23 inches at the shoulder. She is brown with a dark red saddle. Her eyes are a light brown. She is a little shy but friendly. She never leaves Gaara's side.

Hoku is 3 years old. She stands 23 inches at the shoulder. She is silver with a black saddle, two blue paws and two brown paws. She has one purple eye and one brown eye. She can be shy at times, but can also be energetic and protective. She is Kankuro's companion.

The pack watched as Hinata fussed over Naruto, who pulled his lips back in a smile and licked her muzzle. They watched as Hinata shyly walked over to Sakura and touched noses with her, tail wagging. Sakura smiled softly and licked her muzzle, tail wagging. Hinata licked her chin in return and looked over at them, gesturing them to come over.

Sasuke walked over to the elk carcass and tore a large chunk from its hindquarter. As he ate, he watched as the pack greeted Sakura. Neji politely touched noses with her, licked her muzzle, and walked over to the elk to eat. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari licked her muzzle and trotted to the elk to eat. Kiba greeted her and then picked a fight with Naruto, who retaliated. The rest touched noses with Sakura, then went to eat the elk.

The pack watched in amusement as Naruto and Kiba fought, which was a normal occurrence with the Beta and Kiba. They glanced at Sasuke, wondering when he would stop the fight before it turned real bad. They knew that their Alpha would have stopped Kiba and Naruto before it got bad. They were surprised to see that Sasuke wasn't going to stop the fight. Confused that he seemed calm, the pack followed his gaze back to the fight and were amazed at what they saw. This made them realize why Sasuke didn't move to stop the fight.

They watched as Sakura threw herself into the cloud of dirt, fur, and snapping jaws. They were about to take a step forward to help her when Sasuke let out a growl. They sat and watched. Sakura had grabbed Kiba by the shoulder, bit down hard, and threw him to the ground. Kiba yelped painfully, and tucked his tail between his legs.

The pack thought that she would throw Naruto to the ground too. What they saw amazed them. Sakura whipped her head around at Naruto, pulled her lips back, and let out a low growl. Naruto, knowing he was in trouble, immediately pinned his ears back, tucked his tail between his legs, and crawled over to Sakura. The pack watched as their Beta whined and frantically licked her chin in apology. They saw Sakura take his muzzle in her mouth and let go.

Sakura trotted over to Kiba, who was still lying on his back with his tail tucked. She stood over him, head and tail up. Kiba whined and licked her chin, apologizing. Sakura nipped his neck and walked away. Kiba and Naruto ran after her. The pack looked at Sasuke, who was smirking. Sasuke stood up and walked over to Sakura, who wagged her tail. The rest of the pack ran over to her.


	2. Saki-Chan!

_Sorry for the wait guys. I feel really bad, but I hope you like this chapter._

A couple of days have passed since Sasuke's pack came across Sakura. Normally when a lone wolf is caught wandering in pack territory, the wolf is either chased out or severely injured by the pack. Fortunately for Sakura, she was immediately accepted by Sasuke's pack. The life of a lone wolf is hard and dangerous. Sakura was happy to be part of a pack, as all wolves hate solitude.

Even though Sakura was accepted only a few days before, it was clear to everyone but herself and Sasuke of the position she held in the pack. She kept order within the pack, breaking up fights and disciplining the overly excited pack-mates. Kiba and Naruto would still tussle, stopping immediately when Sakura pins her ears back and growls. Even so, the pack adored her.

Sasuke trotted at the head of the pack, leading them to the spring den. Naruto trotted behind him, Hinata at his side. The rest of the pack trotted behind them, chatting. Sasuke flicked an ear back, listening to his pack. They were starting to get excited, and Sasuke knew why. Spring was only weeks away, mating season approaching far too fast for Sasuke's liking. This would increase the tension within the pack. The males will become aggressive and territorial, especially with all the females being in heat. Being the Alpha, Sasuke would be the only one to mate and sire a litter. Unfortunately, he had yet to form a life-bond with anyone.

"So, what is the place we are going to like?" a soft voice asked, causing Sasuke to turn his head and become entranced by a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes.

"We are going to the spring den. There is a huge lake with lots of fish. The elk herds drop their calves not too far from the den. It is in the heart of my territory, very far from the neighboring packs. It is very beautiful, very safe too." Sasuke replied, slowing to a walk.

"It does sound nice. I think I know why we are going there. There will be many successful kills. You can raise and keep your litter of pups well-fed in a safe environment. You must be thrilled," Sakura said, pressing up against Sasuke and nudging his shoulder gently.

"Haha. That's not going to happen anytime soon. Teme hasn't formed a life-bond with any female. I have never seen him connect with anyone; except for a female we knew when we were small-pups. Teme was over-protective of her. They were inseparable," Naruto said, making Sasuke stop and whip around to glare at him.

"Don't you dare talk about her. That was when we were small-pups. She left us, or do you not remember?" Sasuke said, growling at Naruto.

"Easy, teme. I'm sorry I brought it up. I forgot how upset you get whenever I mention Saki-Chan," Naruto said, not noticing Sakura's eyes widen at the name.

The rest of the pack sat down, watching Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba froze when they heard the name and immediately looked at Sakura. Ino walked over to Sakura and jabbed her nose into Sakura's ribs, testing to see if Sakura's reaction was the same from what she remembered as pups. As soon as Sakura felt the jab, she yelped and jumped to the side, slamming into Sasuke and knocking them both to the ground. Sasuke groaned and stood, gently helping Sakura to her paws. The pack laughed, Ino getting the reaction she was hoping for.

"Don't do that!" Sakura growled, pink tail waving back and forth in agitation.

"But why? It's fun. You haven't changed at all, Saki-chan. You're still as stubborn and hot-tempered as ever. All though, you seemd to have mellowed out quickly," Ino said, causing Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes to widen and look at the cherry blossom-furred she-wolf.

"Why'd you leave? Do you have any idea how much pain I had to endure when you disappeared? Do you realize how terrified I was, not knowing if you were alive?" Sasuke growled, turning to Sakura. He was advancing on her, making her lie down with her head lowered and her tail tucked.

"It's not like I had a choice, Sasuke. We were attacked by a rouge pack; my parents took me and fled. I thought about you every day, afraid that you and Naru-Chan hated me. I'm so sorry," Sakura whimpered, looking up at Sasuke.

"The dobe and I could never hate you." Sasuke said, nudging Sakura's shoulder gently.

"You should know that, Saki-Chan." Naruto exclaimed as he walked up to Sakura and Sasuke.

"I do. I'm sorry." Sakura whined, looking over at Naruto with her ears pinned back and her tail tucked between her legs.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, believe it! You came back. And you know what? We won't have to deal with Teme's misery anymore. If anyone can make him stop being an ass, it is definitely you," Naruto laughed, nipping Sakura's ear playfully.

Hearing what Naruto said, Sasuke lunged and tacled him to the ground. Snarling and snapping was heard, making the pack grin. Neji rolled his eyes, watching the black-furred Alpha beat up the golden-furred Beta. Kiba laughed when he heard Naruto yelping and complaining about 'that damn Teme'. The rest of the pack howled with laughter when Sakura dove into the fray, forcing the two males apart and pushing them into the snow.

Sasuke and Naruto stood up covered from head to tail in snow. They stared at Sakura, who pranced around with her tail waving like a banner and her lips pulled back in a grin. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other then at Sakura, grinning mischievously. Naruto trotted over to Sakura and dropped into a play-bow, tail wagging.

Sakura snapped at Naruto and ran, Naruto on her heels. The pack watched, and then joined in the play. TenTen leapt over Neji, grabbing his tail and yanking on it. Neji groaned and chased her, only to have her bite him and rolled him to the ground. Kankuro teased Hoku, who pushed him into a bush. Temari laughed and Gaara smirked. Matsuri chased Ino and Kiba, Hinata jumping in front and tripping them.

Sasuke watched Naruto chasing Sakura, waiting for his chance. Naruto glanced over and flicked his ear, giving his black-furred Alpha the signal he was waiting for. Sasuke bolted forward in a flash, crashing into the cherry blossom-furred she-wolf and rolling her into the snow. Naruto loped over, laughing. Sasuke lay on Sakura's back, making her whine and bite his muzzle.

"I don't like you," Sakura growled, making Sasuke laugh and lick her muzzle.

"Why? I kind of like this position." Sasuke said as he nipped at Sakura's ear.

Sakura shook her head and whined, turning her head so he wouldn't see her embarrassment. The pack laughed, stopping immediately when Sakura glared at them.

"Are you going to stay there?" Sakura asked as she turned her head towards Sasuke.

"Yeah, you're rather comfortable." Sasuke said nuzzling his head into Sakura's fur.

The rest of the pack found their spots and curled up into a ball, falling asleep with their thick-furred tails covering their noses. Sasuke trotted around, lifting his leg and marking some of the trees and bushes surrounding the den. When he was done, Sasuke trotted over and laid back on top of Sakura. He curled around her and fell into a deep sleep. Sasuke felt at peace, not knowing that a familiar wolf watched the pack from the shadows.


	3. Intruder

_Hey, guys! I'm sorry for the wait, but I think it's worth it. My beta and I are hard at work. Thanks for all the support and reviews; they really help, so by all means leave reviews. I love having feedback so I know what we can change to make the story better. Without further ado, Wolves…_

Sakura was the first to wake the following morning, emerald-green eyes shining. She lifted her head and yawned, letting out a whine. Something shifted on top of Sakura, making her glance back and her emerald-green eyes softened. The pack's large and powerful black-furred Alpha had his head on her shoulder, a large paw on her stomach and their tails intertwined. Sakura licked Sasuke's muzzle lovingly, making him groan and bury his muzzle into her thick-furred shoulder.

"Sakura, I want you to stay by my side," Sasuke growled softly, lifting his head and staring into her beautiful emerald-green eyes.

"Always," Sakura said, licking Sasuke's large paw. Sasuke pulled his lips back in a grin, nibbling Sakura's chin affectionately.

Sasuke nuzzled the she-wolf and stood, powerful jaws open in a yawn. He stretched loosen his muscles and shook, the remnants of winter flying off his thick black fur. Sakura stood and stretched, groaning. She nuzzled the black-furred Alpha and trotting to the lake, lowering her head to drink. Sasuke glanced at the pack then back at the cherry blossom-furred female, onyx eyes softening.

"I never thought that we would see her again."

Sasuke turned his head, noticing the golden-furred Beta standing next to him and watching Sakura with sky-blue eyes. Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze, smiling softly as he watched Sakura trot over to each pack-mate and nudged them awake. The black-furred alpha and golden-furred Beta watched as the pack greeted the cherry blossom female. Each pack-mate walked up to Sakura with their head lowered and licked her chin, a behavior that is seen when greeting or asking forgiveness from an Alpha.

"I never stopped looking for her." Sasuke said, tail waving back and forth contently. Naruto's nose twitched as a metallic scent suddenly made its appearance, making him glance at Sakura and back to Sasuke.

Sasuke trotted into the woods, leaving the golden-furred Beta to guard Sakura and keep an eye on the pack. Onyx eyes glanced around and ears flicked back and forth, as if Sasuke was searching for something. Stopping, the large black-furred Alpha lifted his leg to mark a tree. Sasuke's ears shot forward and his nose twitched, catching a scent that he remembered as a small-pup. His head and tail went up, hackles rising to make him appear bigger.

"Your senses have improved greatly since you were a small-pup. You got big fast too."

"You have been following my pack for awhile. Who are you? Show yourself." Sasuke growled, lips pulled back and fangs showing. His eyes widened when the intruder trotted out of the brush.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Otouto?"

"I…Itachi?" Sasuke's growl turned into a whine, his fur and tail lowering.

Itachi is 7 years old and stands 28 inches at the shoulder. He has long, jet black fur and onyx-colored eyes. He is calm and intuitive. He is protective and affectionate of the ones dearest to him, his brother Sasuke.

"I'm surprised that you remember me. You were still a young-pup when I left, barely a year old," Itachi said, sitting in front of Sasuke.

"You were the only one who would give me any attention, apart from mom and Saki-chan. You would always play with us and teach us new things. So, why? Why'd you leave?" Sasuke growled softly, ears going back. Itachi sighed and stood up, walking up to Sasuke.

"You finally found Sakura. I'm glad. It's hard to explain. I will tell you sometime. Sorry, Sasuke," Itachi said softly, lifting a large paw and tapping the top of Sasuke's head. Sasuke whined and turned his head in embarrassment.

A howl echoed through the forest, causing Sasuke to whip his head around with his ears pricked. Another howl followed, giving a message that made Sasuke pull his lips back in a growl. He glanced at Itachi then bolted towards the den, Itachi running next to him. Snarling and snapping was heard, making the brothers lengthen their strides. A strong metallic scent reached Sasuke's nose, making him skid to a halt. Itachi glanced at his brother, who seemed to become more agitated and aggressive as his mind processed the reason for the metallic scent.

Itachi turned his attention to the pack. He watched as a lone male approached the cherry blossom she-wolf, scenting her and paying more attention to her hind-end. Sakura was quick to respond, snarling and snapping at the intruder. The strange male stepped back, then approached again, very intent on getting to Sakura. Itachi noticed that the pack tried to keep the intruder away from Sakura, with no luck.

Sasuke watched as the lone male kept approaching Sakura, who was snarling and snapping at him. Sasuke pulled his lips back in a snarl, tongue flicking out. Onyx eyes flashed red when the strange male cornered Sakura in an attempt to mount her. Itachi watched as Sasuke flashed forward and slammed into the lone male, knocking him to the ground.

The lone male jumped to his paws and charged Sasuke, snarling and snapping at him. Sasuke feinted to the side and bit down hard in the intruder's shoulder, tearing into it and tossing the intruder onto its back. Sasuke pinned the loner to the ground and snarled, blood dripping from his fangs. Itachi trotted to stand between Sakura and the intruder, knowing why the lone male had wandered into Pack territory.

"You trespassed into my territory and tried to take my mate away. You are to leave. NOW!" Sasuke snarled. The lone male stood and limped away, blood pouring from his wound and splattering the ground. Sasuke glanced at his pack, who nodded and followed to make sure that the loner didn't try to turn back.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi, who stepped to the side and lay down. Sakura walked over to Sasuke with her head low and tail tucked, whining and licking his muzzle lovingly. Sasuke smiled softly, nipping her chin and rubbing his head against her shoulder affectionately. Itachi watched their interaction and smiled, remembering when they were small-pups, always inseparable and following him around.

Naruto trotted over to Sakura with his head lowered and tail tucked, whining. Sasuke, feeling Sakura tense up, turned his onyx-colored eyes toward the golden-furred Beta and glared. Naruto looked back at the black-furred Alpha and growled, sky-blue eyes narrowing. Snarling, Sasuke bit the golden-furred male and flipped him onto his back.

"What's your problem, Teme?" Naruto growled, struggling to push the 130 pound Alpha off him.

"I gave you an order to protect Sakura when I left to patrol. You are lucky I returned when I did," Sasuke snarled, onyx-colored eyes flashing. Flicking an ear back, Sasuke turned to see the pack loping into the clearing.

"The loner won't be back. We made sure of it," Neji said and walked over to Ten Ten, who was napping by the river.

"We chased him into _No-Wolf Land_, but he kept crossing back into the territory. Unfortunately, Gaara and Matsuri destroyed him when he made comments about Saki-chan that you wouldn't tolerate," Ino said, glancing at her friend.

Sasuke nodded his thanks and let Naruto up, biting his ear. Naruto pulled his lips back in a grin and swatted the black-furred Alpha with his paw. Itachi glanced at Sakura, who nipped Naruto's muzzle and rubbed her head against Sasuke's thick-furred shoulder. Sasuke nibbled her chin lovingly, onyx-colored eyes shining with affection. Itachi watched as his brother's pack played, chasing each other and splashing around in the water. Standing, the Alpha's brother trotted into the woods. Sasuke watched as his brother disappeared.

"I hope that you are leaving to track the elk herd and NOT disappearing without a trace. You better return, or I will drag you back by the ears," Sasuke barked in the direction his brother left. A bark of laughter reached his ears and he smirked, knowing that Itachi heard him.

"Was that Ita-nii?" Sakura whined, pressing herself into Sasuke's side. Naruto whipped his head around, ears pricked.

"Yeah, he found me when I went on patrol earlier. Turns out that he has been in the territory for awhile," Sasuke said, nudging the cherry blossom female gently.

"I'm glad he came back. We can annoy him again, like we did when we were small-pups! Doesn't tha… I'm fine Sasuke-kun. You got here just in time before that loner could do any damage," Sakura whined, licking his chin after she saw the look Sasuke had on his face.

"Had I known that you were in heat, I would have sent the pack to patrol," Sasuke growled, placing a large paw on her back and his head in hers.

A howl carried itself to the pack, letting Sasuke know that a kill was made. Sasuke lifted his muzzle to the sky and answered, Sakura's howl melding with his. The pack watched, each pulling their lips back in a smirk. They now had a much needed Alpha female, the mother of the pack. Rustling was heard as Itachi trotted forward, dragging a large, old bull elk. The older male dropped the carcass in front of his little brother, backing away respectfully. The pack eyed the older male, feeling a little wary. Pulling her lips back in a soft smile, Sakura nipped the older male's ear and making his onyx eyes soften.

Sakura tore into the carcass, ripping the heart out and eating it. Sasuke stood next to her, tearing into the liver. The pack kept their distance, waiting for the Alphas to finish. Naruto, Kiba, and Kankuro where the only ones who tried to snatch a piece. Sasuke pinned his ears back and growled when they got too close. They tried again, only to have Sakura lunge at them with a snarl and flip them onto their backs. The three males yelped, Kankuro and Kiba running to hide behind Ino and Hoku. Naruto remained where he lay, who wanting to be disciplined again by the normally sweet-tempered female.

When Sasuke and Sakura trotted away, the pack dove in and devoured the remains. After they finished eating, they trotted away to find a spot to sleep, their stomachs swollen with meat. Temari, Ino, Hoku, and Matsuri lay next to each other a distance away from their male companions, who were confused. Ten Ten curled up next to Neji, her head on his paws. Naruto lay on his back, much like a pup would, with Hinata curled up next to him.

"You aren't thinking of vanishing right, Ita-nii?"

Itachi jumped slightly, turning his head to see Sakura staring at him with emerald-green eyes. Sasuke lay at her side, ears pricked in his direction. Itachi studied Sakura, who had grown into a beautiful wolf. All he remembered was when she was a small-pup, always playing with and sleeping next to Sasuke, and annoying Itachi like all "little sisters" do. He glanced at Sasuke, who drifted off to sleep.

"Not now. But if I do go, it won't be for long. When that happens, I want you to take care of Sasuke. Oh, I hope to see some pups running around when I return," Itachi said, laughing when Sakura's eyes widened and she turned her head in embarrassment.

Itachi pulled his lips back in a smirk, touching noses with Sakura. He trotted a few wolf-lengths away and lay down, falling asleep instantly. Sakura growled in embarrassment and lay next to Sasuke, burying her muzzle into his thick-furred neck. Sasuke watched her with an eye open slightly, smiling softly. He put a leg around her and pulled her close, placing his head on her back protectively. Sakura moaned softly and pressed into his side, as if trying to lay under him. Sasuke nuzzled her thick-furred back, both drifting into a peaceful sleep.

_Well, there it is…..I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
